Un matrimonio arreglado
by Gabby Heads
Summary: AU. Harry y Hermione se ven obligados a casarse y al principio las cosas no salen muy bien...
1. Una noticia inesperada

Hola gente, los personajes no me pertenecen y la idea la saque de una telenovela coreana que dan por aca.

No he leido fics en bastante tiempo, ayer lei unos y me dio ganas de escribir algo.

Bueno espero que les guste.

Hermione Granger desperto con el sol en su cara, escucho pasos y se levanto para abrir la puertea.

-Buenos dias preciosa- Eran su papa y su mama.

-Buenos dias- Dijo ella sentandose en la cama.

-Querida, hemos venido a darte uno noticia estupenda.-

-Recuerdas que te contamos que llegaria el dia en el que tendrias que irte de esta casa? – dijo su padre.

Hermione sintio que se hundia en un pantano. No podia ser! No tan pronto!

-Hermione, la siguiente semana te casaras con Harry Potter.-

Si, era lo que pensaba, no podia permitirlo, debia haber una manera para librarse de ese matriomonio, ella se casaria por amor y en un tiempo muy lejano. Su papa miro el reloj y se retiro de la habitacion, tenia que abrir el consultorio. El senor Granger era dentista.

-Querida, estas bien? No te noto muy alegre- dijo su mama.

-Soy joven mama, aun no me quiero casar. Cuando fue que planearon mi matrimonio?-

-Te lo hemos contado mil veces, la senora Lily Potter se aparecio un dia aqui con el pequeno Harry en la mano. Te hiciste amiga al instante y fue ahi que planeamos el matrimonio. Poco despues los seniors Potter murieron a mano de una banda de ladrones. Es un milagro que el pequenio Harry sobreviviera... No te deprimas, no si quiera lo has visto.-

-Ese es el punto mama- dijo Hermione y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Lo lamento hija, ya esta decidido. Te casaras el viernes.- La seniora Granger salio de la habitacion derjando a una Hermione confundida y triste.

Mientras tanto…

-Harry es hora de levantarse- dijo Sirius Balck, el padrino de Harry Potter. –Harry tengo que darte una noticia- dijo al ver que Harry seguia sin moverse. –Como hacian los dursley para que te levantras temprano?- dijo en modo de broma.

Harry se levanto al instante, habia vivido con los Dursley (en muy malas condiciones) hasta que Sirius aparecio para rescatarlo.

-Y que noticias tienes?- dijo Harry.

-Una de las cosas que tu mama hizo cuando eras pequenio- Harry se emociono, le gustaba oir historias de sus padres,. Como no se acordabda de ellos, con las historias se sentia mas cerca de ellos.

-No creo que te guste mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero aqui voy: Tu madre arrelgo tu matrimonio, te casas este viernes Harry, con Hermione Granger.

A Harry le tomo tiempo asimilar la noticia. –Que!- esclamo. –por que? Me niego a casarme.

- Lo siento Harry, tus padres dieron su palabra, no puedes romper la palabar de Lily y James. Harry sintio por primera vez iras contra sus padres.

-No puedo romper su palabra, pero existe el divorcio- dijo Harry. Sirius solo lo miro por unos segundos y salio de la habitacion.

Como se les ocurrio a sus padres planear su matrimonio? Ni siquiera conocia a Hermione Granger. Por que la habian escogido a ella?:


	2. Y tu nombre es?

Aqui va el Segundo capitulo, gracias por el review del primero!! Intente hacer largo al capitulo, pero los capitulos largos no son mi fuerte. Aunque al final quedo mucho mas largo de lo que tenia al principio. Y quiero pedirles perdon por todasl as tildes y las enies, pero no tengo idea como poner tildes y enies en esta computadora.

-----

Era jueves y Harry Potter no podia concentrarse en nada. Cogio el periodico, pero no lo pudo leer, cogio una pluma, pero no pudo escribir. No dejaba de pensar en el matrimonio que se celebraria al dia siguiente. Ni siquiera conocia ala chica! Maldita tradicion que no dejaba que los novios se vean antes de la boda. Sus padres le habian metido en un gran lio. Harry pensaba de distinta manera, si el se casaba, lo haria por amor. Pero las cosas habian resultado de otra forma. Si por lo menos Sirius le hubiera dicho algo antes, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por conocer a la novia. Le habia preguntado a su mejor amigo: Ronald Weasly, si conocia a la tal Hermione Granger y tampoco la conocia. Era una extrania que pronto entraria en su vida.

Decidio salir al parque a caminar, no estaba de humor como para ver los retratos de sus padres en las paredes.

.--.—

Hermione Granger se levanto con un sabor amargo en la boca, solo faltaba un dia para la boda tan esperada por sus padres. Luna Lovegood le habia propuesto huir de la ciudad, pero algo le detenia dentro del pueblo, aunque no sabia lo que era. Su madre entro a recordarle que esa tarde escogerian las ultimas flores y que no debia llegar tarde. Pero Hermione no queria escoger las flores, ni siquiera habia querido escoger el vestido. Todo le resultaba tan feo. Decidio que su madre podria escoger las flores sin ella y se fue a caminar, queria ir a lugares de la ciudad en los que no habia estado, perderse por unas horas antes de regresar a la cruel realidad.

---…----

Harry llego al arbol en el que siempre se sentaba, sus padres tenian muchas fotos ahi… Otra vez sus padres！Por que lo habian hecho sufrir de esa manera? De repente escucho que alguien lloraba. Se dio cuenta que habia alguien al otro lado del arbol, se acerco y encontro a una joven de su misma edad, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos castanios y sus ojos castanios delataban que habia estado llorando ya por bastante tiempo. El libro en la mano parecia que no se habia abierto en todo el dia.

-Puedo preguntar que le sucede?- dijo Harry sentandose alado de ella.

-Tengo que hacer algo que no quiero- dijo Hermione, mirandolo a los ojos. Habia algo en ellos que la atraia.

-Muchas veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos- dijo Harry sintiendo un pinchazo en su estomago.

Hermione miro al suelo y nego con la cabeza.

-Vamos, no te deprimas por lo que sucedera en el futuro, hay que aprobechar el presente!- dijo Harry sin saber de donde habian salido esas palabras.

-No puedo disfrutar el presente, cada vez que intento hacer algo recuerdo lo que va a pasar y no me puedo concentrar.

-Si me das la oportunidad- dijo Harry ruborizandose sin saber porque -puedo hacer que al final del dia te hayas olvidado de todo.

- bueno, no tengo nada que perder- dijo Hermione, sorprendida por la proposicion del extranio.

-Vives en el norte?- le pregunto Harry.

-No, vivo en el sur de la ciudad, pero quise pasar por aqui… para olvidarme o tratar de olvidar lo que sucedera-

Caminaron por largo rato, hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a una tienda. Entraron y Hermione estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Era la tienda de libros mas grande que habia visto!

Hermione decidio que no habia tiempo que perder y empezo a buscar.

-Como te puede gustar tanto leer, prefiero mil veces montar a caballo, siento que me libera, que puedo volar. Los libros son aburridos.- dijo Harry en tono de burla.

Hermione que estaba en ese momento con un libro delgado, se levanto y le pego al joven. Harry se levanto y cogio otro libro para defenderse de los ataques de su nueva amiga. Estaban riendo hasta que en un momento el libro que tenia la chica en la mano se rompio. Dejaron de reir por unos segundos, pero enseguida empezaron a reir mas fuerte. Fue como una liberacion. La seniora de la tienda se asomo enojada, pidiendoles que si van a comprar algo, lo compren ya y que no hagan mas ruido.

Harry y Hermione compraron algunos libros, entre ellos el que rompieron, y salieron. Hermione no podia creer que se stuviera divirtiendo tanto con un extranio, con una persona de la cual ni siquiera sabia el nombre. Y eso que al dia siguiente era la boda, pero bueno, este dia queria olvidarse de la maldita boda… Harry pensaba de la misma manera.

Pasaron frente a una tienda de dulces y Harry compro dos algodones de azucar. Cuando Harry ya se habia acabado el suyo, le pidio un poco a Hermione, esta le dio, pero el joven aprovecho para salir corriendo. Hermione lo siguio, divertida por el juego, alcanzo a su amigo y cayeron en la vereda, la joven habia caido alado de el. Se quedaron mirando por unos segunidos, hasta que una voz los devolvio a la realidad.

-Seniorita Granger! Que hace aqui!- Era su profesora, Minerva Mcgonagall.

Hermione se levanto rapidamente y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse. La profesora los miro por unos segundos y Hermionde dijo: Es un amigo, queria.. Pero no pudo terminar. La profesora sonrio y dijo: Solo le digo que debe estar en su casa a las siete, no se olvide de eso.

Harry estaba palido, habia oido Granger? No estaba muy seguro y tenia miedo de preguntar. Decidio que al final del dia le preguntaria su nombre, no queria preocuparse en este momento. Llevo a Hermione al establo y le dijo que montarian a caballo. La joven se nego rotundamente.

-Y que tengo que hacer para que te subas. Es una experiencia incredible, no te vas a arrepentir.- dijo Harry.

-Lo siento, yo no me pienso subir a ese animal- dijo la chica. 'Pero por que no?" penso. Ya que este dia habia sido un dia extranio y loco, porque no aprobecharlo.

-Canta- dijo Hermione.

-Que??!!- dijo Harry.

-Dijiste que es lo que tenias que hacer para que yo me suba, pues canta.

Harry muerto de verguenza, abrio la boca y empezo a cantar cosas sobre caballos y que si la joven no se subia a uno despues de la cancion, ella se arrepentiria. Hermione rio de principio a fin y accedio a subirse a uno de los animales.

Llegaron hasta un sitio donde se podia ver como todo anochecia… estaba hermoso. Hermione miro su reloj y desperto de su trance.

-Son las siete- exclamo. Y se subio en el caballo de nuevo.

-Espera- dijo Harry, -me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Hermione, me llamo Hermione Granger- dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Y el tuyo?- dijo Hermione, antes de salir.

- Neville- dijo Harry sin saber por que.


	3. La boda

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Copié y pegué todas las tildes y eñes y estoy esperando a un beta. Para los que estén perdidos, el fic se situa en tiempo antiguo, aunque la novela coreana se situa en tiempo moderno. (aún no se porque les obligaron a casarse, o que mismo pasa ahí, no entiendo mandarin, ni coreano). Muchas gracias por los reviews!! En especial a los reviews con crítica constructiva!

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en un cuarto junto a la Iglesia. Su madre corría de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que todos los detalles estén listos. Por suerte, la novia ya estaba lista. Llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo y se habia hecho una media cola elegante que acompañaba al resto de su pelo, que estaba alisado. Luna Lovegood estaba lista para ser la dama de honor, Hermione le habia pedido que sea ella la dama después de una terrible discusión que habia tenido con su mamá. Si es que le tocaba casarse, ella decidiría quien sería su dama de honor.

Hermione miró a ambos lados de la habitación sintiéndose impotente, aún y probablemente nunca, entenderia por que la obligaban a casarse de esa manera. Hermione estaba segura que nunca llegaría a querer a su proximamente esposo. Otra vez sintió deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. No quería que su madre se ponga a maquillarla de nuevo. Jane Granger por su parte estaba preocupada, había creído que este matrimonio arreglado sería lo mejor para su hija, había escogido al novio de una de las mejores familias de la ciudad, sólo quería lo mejor para su hija, como su madre habia escogido lo mejor para ella. pero al parecer Hermione no pensaba lo mismo. Se reunió con Luna en un rincon y salieron dejando a una Hermione más confundida que antes.

Harry estaba al borde del colapso, será que la novia sería la misma chica que habia conocido el dia de ayer? La señora Weasley ( la madre de Ron) se encontraba arreglando todo para Harry, al verlo en la mañana le habia dado un tremendo abrazo y habia soltado algunas lágrimas, lo queria como su hijo. Sirius no sabia que hacer o que decir, si dependiera de él, le habría dicho a Harry que no se case, pero respetaba la decición que había tomado James.

En ese momento entraron dos mujeres que querían llevarlo al cuarto de la novia, la señora Granger trataba de dar explicaciones que Molly Weasley parecia no entender, pero al final Luna y Jane Granger se salieron con la suya y se llevaron a Harry. Harry, por su parte, quería verla, quería ver si lo que había pasado el dia de ayer no habia sido una simple fantasia, y tambien quería pedirle perdón, por no haberle dicho su nombre. Había pensado que la chica lo odiaría al instante. Por lo menos él estaba seguro de que odiaría a la novia, no habia tenido idea que la novia era asi. No habia querido romper lo que se había creado entre ellos, entre dos extraños...

La mama de Hermione entró en el cuarto y se dirigió a su hija: Hay una superstición que dice que si el novio mira a la novia antes de la boda, el matrimonio estara lleno de mala suerte. Por suerte no somos supersticiosos, Hermione por favor conoce a tu futuro esposo, dale tiempo y paciencia. Espero no haber tomado la decisión incorrecta.

Hermione murmuró un gracias, aunque casi no habia escuchado lo que su madre habia dicho y no tenia idea de que le serviría conocer al novio unos minutos antes de la boda. En ese momento, entró Harry al cuarto y sus miradas se conectaron.

-Neville?- dijo Hermione incredula.

-Si, yo... -pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar.

-Me mentiste sobre tu nombre!-

-Tenía miedo...- dijo Harry.

-Miedo? miedo de que? Dios mío! me caso con un mentiroso!

Hermione tenia irias, muchas iras. Justo en el dia mas feo de su vida, tenia que pasarle otra de esas cosas feas, el novio le había mentido. Pero lo que la joven no quería aceptar, era que más que iras contra el novio, tenía iras contra ella misma. Una parte de ella se había emocionado al ver que "Neville... no, se llama Harry" era el novio. Se maldijo una vez mas, se supone que no soportaría al novio, les haría ver a sus padres lo mal que habían escogido. Por que tenía que pasarle a ella. Será que le mintió en otras cosas?

-Es lo único en lo que te he mentido- dijo Harry leyendole el pensamiento.

-Pero me mentiste! Que quede claro que me caso, porque se lo prometí a mis padres.- dijo Hermione y salió. Ambos muchachos estaban confundidos, ambos no sabían que hacer o que decir. El piano empezó a sonar y Harry fue a ocupar su lugar, mientras Hermione respiraba profundo y salio a la entrada de la Iglesia.

No habia mucha gente, apenas la necesaria. Toda la familia Weasley (menos Ron, que era el padrino de Harry) se encontraba en las primeras filas. La familia de Hermione tambien se encontraba ahi. Tambien estaban invitados algunos jovenes de los colegios de Harry y Hermione: Neville (esta vez el verdadero), Dean Thomas, que miraba de reojo hacia la hija menor de los Weasley, las hermanas Patil, que murmuraban por lo bajo. Victor Krum, un viejo amigo de la joven y Cho Chang, quien estuvo interesada un tiempo en el joven.

La boda transcurrio normal. Ron le habia dicho a Harry que la novia no estaba tan mal a lo que Harry habia respondido: Tienes que verla cuando no esta alisada el pelo, solo es una mata de pelo castaño andando por ahi. Harry se decia continuamente que se casaba por obligacion, el no quería casarse con Hermione, ni nada por el estilo. Además, el ya le había pedido perdon y ella no había aceptado las disculpas.

Hermione no regreso a ver a Harry en toda la boda, sólo cuando fue la hora del beso Hermione se vio sometida a los ojos verdes del joven. Ambos estaban nerviosos, el beso siempre era la peor parte de la boda, para quienes se casaban por obligación. Harry tomo delicadamente de la cintura a Hermione y la besó. Fue apenas un roce de labios, pero ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica.

De acuerdo a lo que querían los novios, no habria recepción. El señor Granger se encontraba en contra de esta parte, pero Hermione con iras había respondido: Ya estare casada para ese tiempo y ahí sabre lo que hago con mi vida. A Sirius no le importó, él tambien estaba en contra de estos matrimonios arreglados y si Harry no queria recepción, no habria una. Molly decia que Sirius mimaba demasiado al joven y casi siempre estaba en contra de como Sirius lo educaba. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor "a que siga viviendo con esos monstruos de los Dursley".

El camino hacia la casa de los padres de Harry (donde vivirían) fue largo y no por todos los minutos que pasaron, si no por el tiempo sicológico que se fue creando en la cabeza de los jóvenes. Cuando subieron a la carroza, Hermione murmuró: no me hables, mientras miraba hacia la calle, tratando de impedir que en todo el trayecto que su corazón se desbordara de su pecho.

Harry en cambio estaba contrariado. si ella se comportaba así, él no tenía porque actuar mejor. Pero había algo en el que no le dejaba responderle y a penas le podía controlar cuando se encontraba con esos ojos castaños.


	4. La noche de bodas

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no tenía computadora. Así que ahora la estreno con esta actualización. El capítulo está un poco corto, pero prometo trabajar en capítulos mas largos. Si les gusta o no... dejen reviews.

---.-----

Harry sintió nostalgia al ver la casa de sus padres, no la había visto desde que todo "sucedió". Sirius se había ofrecido a redecorar la casa, pero Harry estaba seguro que había sido la Señora Weasley quien había hecho todo el trabajo. Se bajó de la carroza y se preguntó si eso era estar casado, una ceremonia y una pareja que no se habla.

Hermione por su parte, se sentía nerviosa, seguía en conflicto, estaba segura de que no había hecho lo correcto, casarse de esa manera y con un joven que en el momento de conocerla la había mentido, por algo ella no le hablaba, pero algo en el interior de ella no la dejaba en paz, algo en el interior de ella... ¿quería hablar con su "esposo"?

Harry le abrió la puerta a Hermione, ella entró sin dirijirle la palabra, pero el joven se alegró de no ver el rastro de furia que ella había tenido momentos antes. Llegó a la sala y un sentimiento parecido a un "deja vu" le recorrió el cuerpo, justo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sus padres pensaba, tenía que visitar esa casa. Y ahora viviría aquí, y no viviría sólo. Se volvió hacia Hermione que miraba con desconfianza la sala y se enfrentó hacia la realidad, estaban casados y esa noche, sería la noche de bodas.

Caminaron directo al cuarto, Hermione se fijó en que la casa era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por afuera. Todo estaba en orden, había cosas antiguas, pero en vez de darle un toque anticuado a la casa, la hacían muy elegante. Había fotos de los padres de Harry y amigos de los dos muchachos. Habían decorado muy bien la casa, ese pensamiento hizo que la joven tenga ganas de llorar.

Harry empezó a ponerse furioso, quizá era por los nervios que tenía, aunque más era por el hecho de que su ahora esposa no le dirigía la palabra. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, se acostó en la cama. Hermione caminó a la cocina y regresó, salió a la sala, fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa y cuando regreso al cuarto se acostó junto a Harry.

¿Qué harían? Hermione pensó en levantarse en ese momento, pero sus músculos no le obedecieron, estaba dejándose llevar por algo más. Por suerte ya no tenía el tedioso vestido de bodas.

De pronto Harry sin querer, rozó el pie izquierdo de Hermione con su pie. Ambos jóvenes experimentaron una descarga eléctrica y Hermione empezó a respirar pesadamente. Era como si hubieran regresado al momento de la boda, el momento en el que se dieron el beso. Harry se sentó al instante, seguido por Hermione. El muchacho deslizó un mechón de pelo castaño que caía por la cara de la joven y Hermione se sonrojó como por arte de magia.

La chica estuvo a punto de decir "no" pero un beso se lo impidió. Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que algo dentro de él quería besar a la chica y ...

Hermione se separó furiosa y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Yo no me quería casar! No sé quien ere, ni siquiera te gusta leer... - Hermione no sabía porque había dicho la última frase, talvez en una de sus imaginaciones, el chico perfecto leía. ¡Un momento! Hermione estaba comparando a Harry con su chico perfecto, se levantó horrorizada.

-¡Yo no voy a hacer nada!- gritó por último la joven.

-Yo tampoco- exclamó Harry un poco ofendido.

Hermione se fue al aparador y exclamó: Esta no soy yo. Miró su mano y descubrió el anillo, lo tomó con la otra mano y lo puso encima del aparador.

Harry se paró y caminó hasta encontrarse junto a ella, la tomó de los hombros y le dijo: Ninguno de los dos quería esto, pero ya estamos casados. No tiene que pasar nada en la noche de bodas, iré a dormir en otro cuarto.

Hermione entendió por fin que Harry no era un mal chico y que había que había hecho mal en juzgarlo. Harry rompió el contacto que habían hecho sus miradas y se sacó el anillo, dejándolo encima del anillo de Hermione.

-¿Amigos?- le preguntó Harry.

-¡Amigos! respondió la chica. -Lo lamento, en verdad no me quería casar.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Harry mientras sacaba una pijama. -Por lo menos tenemos algo en común.-

El joven salió del cuarto, mientras la chica esbozaba una sonrisa.


End file.
